1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of decorative wearing accessories such as jewelry items and various garments including bracelets, necklaces, belts worn as decorative accessories, headbands, hat bands, chokers, cuffs, vests and other decorative wearing apparel which can contain precious or semiprecious stones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, to the best of the present inventor's knowledge, no one has created any of the products which are discussed in this application out of reconstituted leather.
Reconstituted leather or bonded leather is a man-made material composed of eight percent to one hundred percent leather fibers. It consists of collagen fibers obtained from macerated hide pieces bonded together with latex binders constructed into a fibrous mat to create a look and feel similar or sometimes identical to that of genuine leather.
Examples of products that are most commonly constructed out of bonded leather are bibles, diaries, art books, desk accessories, handbags, chairs and sofas.
Reconstituted leather or bonded leather is a material made of varying degrees of genuine leather combined with other substances to give the appearance of leather at reduced costs. There are different types of bonded leather, but the type being using on upholstered furniture today is a polyurethane or vinyl product backed with fabric and then a layer of latex or other material mixed with a small percentage of leather fibers in the product backing material. The actual leather content of bonded or reconstituted leather varies from manufacturer to manufacturer.
There is a significant need for an improved jewelry item and wearing accessory which incorporates the use of reconstituted leather or in particular to reconstituted leather board, to enhance the benefits of the jewelry and wearing accessory item.